Talk:John Constantine/@comment-2149911-20120922161102/@comment-2149911-20120924041927
Nah f--k that, he needs to keep his f--king mouth shut because he seriously pissed off the wrong person, THE WRONG PERSON! People like you just piss me the f--k off, just stomping around here like you think know the place. Motherf--ker you don't know shit and you sure as hell do not know how we work things around here at DF and if anything else have no right to tell people how to do their own thing. EVER *phew* Now that I got that over with, now let me dig into this steak right here. "Leave everything to me. I'm a John Constantine expert. " Hahaha, okay you can stop right there because to me it sounds like your saying " Oh look at me, I'm the only Constantine expert in this wiki since I'm the only one who's been on a wiki that deals with him." Honestly dude do really think your the only that read The Hellblzaer series on this wiki (although due to your attitude I doubt you even read a single issue of his series at all to be exact.) I read the Hellblazer series and I loved it myself and I still try to download more issues and continue to read as much as I can, however I do not proclaim myself a super expert of him and shun other people like a damn asshole. Because let's be honest here guy everyone here thinks there an "expert" at something or to be more specific have more knowledge than others, however at least thery're humble and they do it politley when someone puts in the wrong information. You on the other hand are just one of those guys who think "Oh I know everything more than you do, so shut the f--k up cuz you don't know anything" and honestly you guys just come and go to me just like the summer breeze. Also when it comes to warrior pages, we here at DF want to give out a basic summary about WHO the warrior is so people around here get a better sense of who they are choosing in a fight. We're not trying to make it super elaborate and confuse them for godsakes. Now if you REALLY want to be super specific about that centain warrior, then you can do that on a blog where they are fighting someone. (LOL... The God Warrior thing... Was hillarious as hell) No it is not hilarious. As the current owner of the site I sure as hell make sure people follow the damn rules, and it is not something to laugh because I sure as hell don't want to dissappoint the founder and past owner by letting this site to go down the shitter because of people like you. Now that's all done and all, instead of gettin good ol Pach all agitated, how about you start promoting that battle of yours you posted a while back instead of worrying about a f--king. You sir have made a very damn good blog and show some promise on this website, and it would be shame to have such a well organized blog go unotice and fall into oblivion like so many others. P.S. If you're thinking about insulting me or backsassing my authority over this site I would advise you to think real REAL hard on that thought.